What's your pleasure, sir?
by the-hippie-whittlers
Summary: Schro has been begging the Captain to take him to the edge of pain and pleasure. What happens when the Captain finally gives into him? PWP that includes kinks that I, Veronica, don't think are in enough fics.


It was a cool clear night. The inky blackness dripped over the Captain as he made his preparations. He carefully placed each item on the table before taking a mental inventory and smiling sinisterly at the tools he had prepared. A bolt of silken fabric, a red pillar candle, a dull knife, a riding crop, and lastly he placed a splendid black leather collar that the Captain had polished till he could see his own reflection in it. The silver buckle on the back and the O ring on the front of the color caught what little light there was coming in from the window and gleamed in the pale moon light. He almost couldn't believe that the night was finally here. He had made himself wait so long it was almost surreal that the time was now. As the Captain went to leave the room he stopped in front of the mirror to examine himself. His green coat was immaculately clean and pressed; his collar stood at perfect attention, covering his mouth as it contorted into a toothy smile. A few wisps of his hair fell outside of the cap covering his shaggy blond mane. His soft brown leather boots hugged his sculpted calves, the laces drawn tight and firm; his paint legs tucked into his boots. He was ready.

Like a ghost the Captain made his way down the hall to Schrodinger's room. He paused for a second and took a deep breath before rotating the knob and pulling the heavy metal door open. Schrodinger lay softly snoring in his bed; the covers drawn up to his chin. Although the walls of the captain's room were sparse, Schrodinger had decorated his with Hitler Youth posters. Although he had crudely drawn cat ears on the top of each golden haired child depicted. It was hard to believe that such a cute little kid had consented to what the Captain had planned. And in a way he hadn't. No, he had _begged_ for it. The Captain had lost count how many times Schrodinger had pleaded with him to experience the farthest depths of experience and pleasure. And each time his answer was the same: a nod of the head.

"But ven?" Schro would cry. "Ven?" To this the Captain would only smile and chuckle, as if to say "soon my pet, very soon". The Captain had made his plans so long ago and had waited for the moment when everything felt right. Recently everyone of the Zeppelin had been preoccupied with the impending war and Schrodinger and the Captain had barely had time to catch their breath. As they neared London time was running out and he knew it was now or never. So he took a step into Schrodinger room.

Then another and another until he could feel Schrödinger's breath as his chest rose and fell. He ever so slowly removed the covers from his body revealing the little cat in only a tshirt and boxers. He climbed on top of him; kneeling on the bed with Schro's torso between his knees, just in case he woke up sooner than planned. Reaching into his pocket he produced a roll of grey electrical tape. Ripping off a short piece he lowered it over Schro's mouth and pressed it firmly on. Schrodinger stirred at the odd sensation but did not wake up. Next he took up a pair of black leather cuffs and fastened then to each one of his wrists. He repeated this with both of his ankles also. Now was the hard part; actually fastening the cuffs together. Schro's limbs were splayed so far apart that the Captain was almost certain that Schro would wake up if he tried to put them together. His best bet was to just do it as fast as possible and hope that Schrodinger would be too disoriented to fight back. Clutching both of Schro's wrists he brought them together over top of his chest Swiftly he fastened the straps and gave a small tug to make sure they were secure. He could see Schro's eye lids start to flutter and he let out a soft moan through the tape. The Captains heart beat faster as he forced Schro's legs together causing the cat's eyes to now fully open, but before he could let out a muffled cry it was too late; his legs were bound. Relieved and satisfied with his work the Captain got off of his bed and just stood there and watched as Schrodinger struggled to free himself. Eventually he grew tired of this display and bent down and scooped the boy up into his arms. Hugging him tightly to his chest he made his way out of the room just as silently as he had entered.

Making his way back into his own room he closed the door with his foot and then violently dropped Schrodinger's bound body onto the carpeted ground. He landed with a "thud" onto his back, the pain and shock bringing tears to his eyes but he did not dare to gaze away from the hulking figure above him. The captain removed his hat and discarded it into some dark corner letting his blond hair free. He returned Schrodinger's piercing gaze and then bent down to help him onto his knees. Schrodinger struggled to avoid the Captain's touch and his resistance was met with a sharp slap across his face. Schrodinger stopped struggling and got onto his knees in front of the Captain, bowing his head and letting his tears flow half onto the floor and half onto the Captains boots. He tried to close his eyes but this only intensified the pain. He felt a fist in his hair as his head was roughly yanked up revealing a Captain now clad only in his boots and pants.

He glanced back and forth between his soiled boots and Schrodinger's face, his own expression on of disgust for the sniveling thing before him and for the tears that had now stained the perfect leather. His frown soon turned to a wicked smile as his mind quickly found a solution for this offense. Never having actually released Schrodinger's hair he now forced his head back down, lower than before, till his nose was pressed into the soft fragrant leather. And he held it there. At first Schro was confused by this and he did nothing. So the Captain pushed his face down harder till his mouth was forced open and it engulfed the toe of his boot. Finally getting the idea, Schro hesitantly flicked his tongue over the smooth animal hide. The Captain's grip relaxed slightly allowing Schrodinger to work his tongue over the entirety of the top of his boot. He lapped at the salty dots his tears had made; covering them up with more wetness. His tongue darted in and out of his mouth like a kitten lapping up a saucer of milk. The Captain no longer needed to guide Schrodinger as he moved onto the other boot and continued cleaning their surface with his mouth. This display, especially Schro now moving on his own, made the Captain's groin stir as he felt the blood from his head draining and rushing lower. Slowly Schrodinger licked higher and higher up the side of the boot inching closer to the Captain's crotch. His head brushed against the hardened area and it was all the Captain could do not to shudder at the touch. But no, he would not go that easy. He was in control, not Schrodinger, and it was time to remind him of this.

He stepped away for a moment and considered the items he had placed earlier on the table. Nimbly he picked up the crop and went back to the still kneeling catboy; this time standing behind him. First he bent down and grabbed the thin cotton fabric covering the boy's back. In one swift motion he tore it leaving the fabric to slide down Schrodinger's arms and pool around his cuffs. Schrodinger gave a little jump and a sharp intake of breath at the sudden movement. His back was made of the smoothest, iridescent skin and the sight of this blank canvas excited the Captain to no end as he imagined what it would look like after he was done. He softly ran the loop of black leather over Schro's exposed back causing the boy to shiver. He ran it up and down his spine and from his shoulders to the small of his back. As he did this he could hear the cat's breathing get heavier and after a few minutes of gentle caresses he stopped, raised the crop and gave the boy a slight smack. It wasn't enough to hurt him, but Schro still gave a small yelp.

Again he raised the crop and brought it down, harder this time, on Schrodinger's back, just below his shoulder blades. This time Schrodinger was able to swallow his reaction, the only sound coming from leather hitting flesh. Again and again he brought the instrument down on the knelling youth, each time raising it higher and bringing it down faster. He delighted in seeing Schrodinger trying not to react. The way he fought within himself to repress any sign that this was having an effect on him. But even if he was refusing to reprise the yelp from earlier his body had begun to shake and his breath was coming erratically. The Captain his arm for a moment letting Schrodinger catch his breath before giving him one last hit as hard as he could on the already abused flesh. The surprise and pain was too much for Schrodinger and he couldn't hold himself back as he cried out. The Captain smiled in triumph as he let the crop drop to the ground and reflected on his work. Schrodinger's back was now the most beautiful color of red. Like the color of strawberries or the red candle he had placed earlier on the table. He decided that it was time for Schrodinger's front to match his back.

Once again he scooped up the boy in his arms, this time he took him to the bed and gently laid him down on his back letting Schro adjust to the cool sensation of the bare mattress under him. Schro relaxed into the bed, at once relieved and fearful of what was to come next. He watched as the captain the Captain went over to the table and cut a length of cloth from the bolt. When he returned to the bed he tired it around Schrodinger's eyes. If it was hard to see in the darkness before, now it was impossible. Next the Captain took up Schrodinger's cuffed wrists and unbound them, removing the torn shirt caught between them. Schrodinger thought about using this opportunity to try to escape but his body wouldn't let him. He was trembling with a mix of every emotion. Each sensation he had felt that night, pain and pleasure, had brought him closer to bliss. If he could just hold on long enough…well the Captain had promised… As his head swam with disjointed thoughts he allowed his hands to be brought behind his head and the cuffs to be fastened to the headboard.

He heard the Captain's foot step as he walked away from the bound cat and then returned again. This time with some sort of glowing light. Schrodinger wondered what it could be. It was like a star in the blackest night, flickering and dancing across the sky. The light dipped lower and he felt something hot drip onto his exposed torso. It trickled across his taught stomach and pooled around his navel. It didn't exactly feel bad, just weird. It was like nothing he had ever felt before and he wasn't sure what to make of it. Another few drops splashed onto him, this time rolling down his side and to the mattress beneath him. The Captain let each trail of wax solidify before adding another. He decorated the boy with waxy swastikas, stars, and abstract forms until he was satisfied with his painting. What was even more satisfying to him however was the stiff object he saw straining to break free from the catboys's boxers. There was no doubt now that the youth was enjoying the play as much as the Captain himself.

Schrödinger shifted restlessly on the bed. The wax had long since cooled and he desperately needed some more sensation. The Captain blew out the candle and put it back on the table, replacing it in his hand with the dull knife. He studied the long silver blade, rotating his grip on it to look at it from all angles. He brought the blade up to his face so it only reflected his eyes. He would have got lost in this if not for Schrodinger's renewed struggling. Schro rocked against the headboard in a pathetic attempt to free himself. The Captain sat on the edge of the bed and took up Schrodinger's little chin in his large hand. This quieted the cat but did not stop his struggling completely. He lowered his face over the boys and pressed his lips to his. Schrodinger stopped his movements and melted into the kiss. He roughly kissed back wanting more but the Captain removed his lips and replaced them with the cold steel of the blade. The sudden transition from the warmth of the Captains mouth to the cool knife made Schrodinger jump. If not for the dull blade Schrodinger would have cut his mouth deeply. The Captain traced the blade down the boy's throat stopping every few inches to press it into his skin; as if reminding Schrodinger that he could end it all with one thrust of his hand should he so chose. Almost ritualistically he scrapped the hardened red wax off of Schrodinger's torso. The shavings littered the mattress around him and coated the knife's edge so the he had to stop periodically to clean it off. He would stick the knife into his mouth and scrap the wax off with his teeth spitting the residue onto the floor. When he was finished removing all traces of red from the cat's belly he returned the knife to its spot on the table and removed Schrodinger's blind fold.

They were both now achingly hard and Schrodinger watched helplessly as the Captain striped the rest of his clothing off and took his own member into his hand. This was the worst torture of all; tears had once again started forming in Schro's eyes. The thought of possibly being denied a release while he watched the Captain achieve his was too much. For the first time that night he spoke.

"Please…please," he whimpered. The Captain cocked his head to one side in mock confusion. He cupped a hand to his ear as if he hadn't heard what the cat had said. He resumed stroking himself as the cat's expression distorted further.

"Please…I need…you have to…t-touch me," he managed to pant. The Captain walked over to the bound boy and lowered his boxers revealing the throbbing harness underneath. The boy thrust his hips up in a vain attempt to encourage the Captain. But he was left unsatisfied as the man did not do as he wished but instead disappeared into the darkness. For a brief moment Schrodinger panicked. What if he didn't come back? What if he was just left like this? But then he saw dark figure of the man return holding a wooden rod and a tube of something. Like he had done with Schrodinger's wrists before, first he separated his bound ankles and removed his boxers then he affixed the cuffs to the poll; one ankle on each side so his legs were lewdly splayed apart.

The Captain knelt down on the bed and uncapped the tube squeezing a large glob of lube into his hand. He generously applied it to his own manhood and spread the rest around Schrodinger's puckered hole. He slipped a finger in causing the cat to mew with pleasure. He teased the boy with his fingers, inserting them in and out, eventually adding another and increasing his speed until the cat was moaning on the bed. The Captain removed his fingers and replaced them with the tip of his member. He slowly pushed into the cat's tight hole and when he felt it clench around him he took up Schro's member into his hand and started to stroke it. He relaxed his body so that the Captain was able to insert himself all the way. He started to move in and out still working Schrodinger in his palm as he did so. The Captain increased his rhythm moving faster and faster. He could feel himself nearing the edge and from the looks of it so was the boy. He ignored the cramp developing in his hand as he stroked Schrodinger faster, determined to make the boy climax with him. And like that they were falling together into an abyss of blinding white light. The Captain told Schrodinger's hand into his own, lacing their fingers as he released himself inside him. At the same time Schrodinger's seed shot onto his own belly, partially coating the Captains' hand. The Captain collapsed on top of Schrodinger and both of them struggled to catch their breath. As he was still bathing in the warm afterglow the Captain removed Schrodinger's restraints and hugged the boy to him. He was tired and sticky and had never been happier than at this moment. The cat nestled into the man's arms as they both slipped off into sleep and dreamed of the ecstasy still to come.


End file.
